Każdy włos na moim ciele
by euphoria814
Summary: Seria: Na skraju lasu - część 1


**tytuł: Każdy włos na moim ciele**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **pairing: Derek/Stiles**  
 **info: AU, gdzie wilkołaki są znane, a papa McCall nigdy nie poślubił Melissy/taka tam zabawa pomysłem :arrow: kontynuacja Stan nadzwyczajny**  
 **teraz dostępny też prequel Na skraju lasu**

 **dla Hummi za cudny banerek i generalnie opracowanie graficzne :***

* * *

Już w chwili, gdy wchodzą do niewielkiego ogródka wie, że wygląda jak idiota. Kiedy Derek wspomniał mu o urodzinach wuja i spotkaniu całej jego rodziny, Stiles odprasował jedną z nielicznych koszul, które przywiózł ze sobą z Beacon Hills, a które ubierał tylko na zaliczenia egzaminów i starał się jak mógł nie zaciąć przy goleniu, co oczywiście nie powiodło się. I teraz stał na trawniku w butach, które Scott określał mianem kościołowych z plastrem pod uchem.

W ogródku znajduje się ponad pięćdziesiąt osób i wszyscy spoglądają na nich z mniejszym lub większym zainteresowaniem, gdy Derek wprowadza go do środka. Mężczyzna wyjątkowo ma na sobie koszulkę i dżinsy, i już to powinno było podpowiedzieć Stilesowi, że udają się na zwykły grill.

\- To moja mama Talia Hale – przedstawia mu Derek, ubraną w koszulę w kratę kobietę, która taksuje wzrokiem Stilesa, a potem bierze głębszy wdech i krzywi się.

Stiles najpierw panikuje, że powinien był użyć mniej perfum, a potem zastanawia czy kobieta mogła wyczuć spermę Dereka w jego tyłku, i panikuje jeszcze bardziej.

\- Dzień dobry pani Hale – wykrztusza jednak i przybija sobie sam mentalną piątkę, gdy kobieta odpowiada mu skinieniem głowy i przepuszcza ich dalej.

Potem jest już tylko gorzej, bo wuj Peter jest tylko kilka lat starszy od Dereka i wydaje się wziąć sobie za punkt honoru podrywanie Stilesa przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, co jest po prostu chore, bo facet jest piętnaście lat od niego starszy i insynuuje, że nazywanie go tatuśkiem byłoby całkiem zabawne. Derek jednak tego nie słyszy, bo już znajduje się gdzieś z drugiej strony ogródka, witając się z jakąś dawno niewidzianą kuzynką.

Tymczasem Stiles widzi przed sobą rzędy coraz to nowych twarzy. Obie siostry Dereka przedstawiają mu się, patrząc na niego tak, jakby nie rozumiały co jest ze Stilesem nie tak. I on prawdę powiedziawszy sam nie wie, bo jego serce bije tak mocno, jakby miało mu wyskoczyć z piersi, i już naprawdę długo nie miał ataku paniki. Nie chce go też dostać tutaj, więc szuka Dereka wzrokiem, ale przypomina sobie, że jego chłopak wspominał coś o tradycyjnych biegach po lesie, w których miał zamiar uczestniczyć. Stiles chyba nawet zgodził się zostać sam, bo przecież jest duszą towarzystwa i zawsze daje sobie radę.

Jednak teraz patrząc na tych ludzi/wilkołaków, którzy obserwują każdy jego ruch nie jest w stanie wykrztusić słowa i to jest koszmar.

\- Skąd pochodzisz? – pyta go Cora chyba nie mogąc znieść ciszy i Stiles ma ochotę jej podziękować.

\- Z Kalifornii, z małego miasteczka Beacon Hills – odpowiada pospiesznie, a potem rejestruje dziwne skrzywienie ust Talii Hale.

\- Nie masz problemu z przebywaniem tak daleko od rodziny? – pyta kobieta i Stiles uśmiecha się sztucznie.

Bliskość dla wilkołaków jest prawie tak ważna jak powietrze, dlatego imprezy jak ta są bardzo częste. W zasadzie w gronie rodziny i samej watahy widują się bardzo często, zacieśniając więzy, gdy tylko mogą.

\- W zasadzie po śmierci mamy zostaliśmy sami z ojcem. Nie mam rodzeństwa, a odkąd rodzice też nie mieli braci czy sióstr… Przeważnie jesteśmy we dwóch. Nie jest łatwo teraz, gdy przeniosłem się na studia poza stan, ale dzwonimy do siebie, gdy tylko pozwala na to czas. – I pieniądze – dodaje w myślach.

Talia zaciska usta w wąską kreskę i nie komentuje. Nie wydaje się zadowolona z jego odpowiedzi, ale też nie oddala się zbyt daleko.

\- I ty jesteś czym? – pyta dalej Cora.

Wydaje się najbardziej wścibska. Nie może być wiele młodsza od Stilesa, ale kategorycznie przebija go pewnością siebie.

\- Jak to czym? – Stiles nie bardzo rozumie i kątem oka dostrzega ubawienie Petera.

\- Nie jesteś wilkołakiem. Cora jest zainteresowana tym jak spotkaliście się z Derekiem – mówi Hale i upija kolejny łyk niebiesko błyszczącej whiskey.

Stiles mruga kilka razy, ale nie dostrzega znikąd pomocy i znowu uśmiecha się słabo.

Tymczasem wokół niego zbiera się coraz więcej osób i coś mówi Stilesowi, że przynajmniej część z nich powinna była brać udział w tym tradycyjnym biegu. Jednak zostali w ogrodzie, a teraz chyba domagają się odpowiedzi na pytania, których on nie ma.

\- Pracuję w kawiarni, do której Derek wpada przed pracą. Jestem człowiekiem – tłumaczy Stiles słabo i Laura chyba w końcu chwyta kim on jest, bo w jej oczach błyska zrozumienie.

\- Jesteś tym studentem – mówi starsza siostra Dereka i Stiles nie bardzo wie co to znaczy, ale nie sądzi, żeby Hale spotykał się z jakimś innym studentem, więc kiwa głową.

\- Co studiujesz? – pyta dalej Cora i naprawdę to zaczyna robić się trochę dziwne, bo wszystkie głowy są skierowane w jego stronę. – Finanse? Prawo? – strzela dziewczyna.

\- Magiczne Tradycje i Obrzędy – mówi i ma ochotę uciec stąd tu i teraz, bo Talia Hale wygląda, jakby połknęła kłębek, który utknął jej w gardle.

Matka Dereka rzuca na niego po raz ostatni okiem i nagle po prostu znika za żywopłotem, w miejscu, gdzie rozpoczął się bieg. Cora podąża za matką i Stiles teraz stoi jak idiota na samym środku ogrodu i nie bardzo wie, w którą stronę powinien się udać. Coś podpowiada mu, że zaprzyjaźnienie się z dzieciakami nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Tym bardziej, że Laura wciąż znajduje się kilka kroków od niego z uniesioną brwią, jakby się głęboko nad czymś zastanawiała.

\- Cora spodziewała się, że jesteś kimś kogo Derek poznał na jednej z konferencji watah, które odbywają się co jakiś czas – wyjaśnia nagle kobieta. – Nigdy dotąd nie umawiał się zresztą z człowiekiem – dodaje i to już wcale nie uspokaja Stilesa.

Słyszał co prawda, że Derek od czasu do czasu wyjeżdża na podobne konwenty, ale nigdy nie zagłębiali się w temacie. Przeważnie były to narzekania na kiepskie hotele i stratę czasu, więc Stiles nie pytał. A teraz nagle wszystko wydało mu się ważne, bo cholerny Peter Hale uśmiechał się krzywo, jakby wiedział coś, czego Stiles nie wie.

\- Zawsze mógłbyś dołączyć do naszej watahy poprzez Dar – mówi mężczyzna po chwili, przysuwając się bliżej i chyba na twarzy Stilesa jest wypisane doskonale co myśli na temat przyjmowania ugryzienia, bo Hale zatrzymuje się w pół kroku. – Tak sądziłem – dodaje Peter, a potem odwraca się na pięcie.

Mija niecała godzina zanim pierwsi biegacze pojawiają się z powrotem pomiędzy stołami. Olśniewająco piękna blondynka siada na ogrodowym krześle obok Stilesa i uśmiecha się w jego stronę drapieżnie. Nie jest spocona, a dżinsy tak opinają jej ciało, że Scott mógłby zapewne zacząć kwestionować swoje czyste niczym niezmącone uczucie w stosunku do Allison.

\- Erica. Nie sądzę, że mieliśmy przyjemność się poznać – mówi dziewczyna i Stiles ściska podaną dłoń.

\- Stiles – przedstawia się i dziewczyna uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej.

To dziwne, ale wcale nie czuje się uspokojony. Wszyscy tutaj są bardzo intensywni. Tak różni od Dereka i Scotta. Owszem, obaj są dość silnymi osobowościami, ale Stiles nigdy nie czuł się przy nich zagrożony. Tego samego nie może powiedzieć o Erice.

\- Bieg rodowitym Hale'om zajmie kilka minut dłużej – informuje go Erica usłużnie widząc, że wypatruje w grupie nowoprzybyłych znajomej twarzy. – Wszyscy zastanawialiśmy się kim jesteś – podejmuje po chwili dziewczyna. – Bardzo rzadko zdarza się, aby ktoś z pozycją Dereka interesował się kimś spoza watahy – ciągnie dalej. – Młodsze pokolenie zastanawia się jak ten związek będzie prosperował. Czy jak w heteroseksualnych relacjach silniejszy partner przejmuje opiekę nad wszystkim… Nad rodziną, domem i takimi rzeczami – mówi Erica. – Nie ma ustalonych zasad. Jedyna para w naszej grupie Danny i Ethan są równi. Wiesz te kwestie dynamiki, wspólne mieszkanie, wspólne rachunki, wspólne życie na równych zasadach – kończy i chyba czeka na jego reakcję, ale jedyne co widzi Stiles to siebie i Dereka za czterdzieści lat, gdy mieszkają w dwóch całkiem różnych częściach miasta.

Już teraz nie jest im łatwo. Trudno jest się rozstawać, a przeważnie są do tego zmuszeni, bo Stiles ma rano zajęcia, a Derek pracę. Nie mogą zostawać w akademiku Stilesa, bo Scott jest jego współlokatorem i potrzebuje po prostu miejsca do nauki. Poza tym łóżka są niewielkie i…

I tak przeważnie lądują w mieszkaniu Dereka, które jest po prostu duże i przytulne. I ma dwie łazienki. Ogromny salon z wielkim telewizorem i kominek, przed którym zasypiają czasem po seksie.

I jedyne o czym może teraz myśleć Stiles, to oni obaj za czterdzieści lat, gdy on z dużą dozą szczęścia będzie profesorem tej swojej niskopłatnej specjalizacji, uczącym za mniej niż średnią krajową, i Derek, który zawsze mówi, że mogą zostać u niego w mieszkaniu, zamiast wyjść gdzieś na miasto. Może do jakiegoś klubu. Stiles nie jest pewien czy Derek lubi takie miejsca, bo są ze sobą od ponad pół roku i przeważnie jednak oglądają telewizję albo chodzą na spacery do parków.

Nie wie jak długo siedzi całkiem porażony całą tą wizją, ale na bardzo krótki moment jest szczęśliwy, bo widzi Dereka wracającego z biegu. Hale jednak kłóci się o coś półgłosem ze swoją matką, a to nie oznacza nic dobrego.

\- Coś się stało? – pyta, gdy mężczyzna podchodzi do niego.

\- Nic takiego – odpowiada Derek i Stiles po prostu wie, że właśnie został okłamany.

ooo

Kiedy kilka godzin później wraca do akademika, Scott leży rozłożony na swoim łóżku i szczerzy się do zdjęcia Allison. Przeważnie od trzech lat sytuacja wygląda tak samo i to jest przerażające. To też wydaje się niesamowicie piękne.

\- Wykąp się. Śmierdzisz wilkołakami – wita go przyjaciel.

\- W końcu to nie tak, że spędziłem z nimi cały dzień – sarka Stiles i Scott po raz pierwszy podnosi głowę, zerkając na niego z niepokojem.

\- Coś się stało? – pyta chłopak.

\- Tam było z pięćdziesiąt osób, a to tylko najbliższa rodzina – odpowiada i Scott gwiżdże cicho pod nosem.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że wyrabiasz nam takie wilkołacze kontakty – żartuje chłopak i  
natychmiast robi się poważny, gdy widzi jego minę. – Co się stało?

\- Czułem się jak w szkole średniej, gdy wszystko ze mną było nie tak. Za wolno biegałem, za dużo mówiłem, za szybko myślałem. Byłem zbyt gejem – tłumaczy i Scott spogląda na niego z jeszcze większym zaniepokojeniem. – Mam wszelkie przesłanki, aby twierdzić, że mnie nienawidzą – dodaje.

\- Stiles, Stiles, Stiles – mówi jego przyjaciel, kręcąc głową. – To samo mówiłeś o Lydii, a okazało się, że po prostu nie pamięta jak się nazywasz. Nie mogli cię znienawidzić po pierwszej rozmowie. Na to trzeba czasu – żartuje Scott i w tej jednej chwili zaczynają się śmiać, a świat wygląda lepiej.

ooo

Pierwszego dnia po powrocie do pracy nie zauważa tego. Kawiarnia od zawsze była zatłoczona odkąd znajduje się na jednej z bardziej uczęszczanych ulic. Kilka osób i owszem przygląda mu się dziwnie, ale wszyscy zawsze się na niego patrzą, bo jest Stilesem, a to oznacza, że przynajmniej raz dziennie potyka się o własne nogi. A przynajmniej w ten sposób opisuje go zawsze jego ojciec.

Wydaje mu się dziwne dopiero, gdy do kawiarni wchodzą całe grupki osób, zamawiając cappuccino albo latte i po prostu obserwują go. Zaczyna rozpoznawać twarze z urodzin Petera i chociaż nikt z nim jakoś szczególnie nie próbuje nawiązać kontaktu, wie, że jest właśnie inwigilowany. Jego skóra na karku mrowi, ilekroć odwraca się tyłem do sali, napełniając kolejne filiżanki i zaczyna się robić bardziej łamagowaty niż normalnie.

Szalę przechyla w zasadzie wejście Laury, którą widywał jedynie przez okno kawiarni raz czy dwa razy wcześniej. Przeważnie to Derek zabierał do ich biura kawę, odkąd pracował z siostrą i pewnie połową swojej watahy.

\- Dwie latte – zamawia kobieta, ignorując zupełnie jego szeroki uśmiech.

\- Derek przeważnie woli americano o tej porze – wtrąca i wie, że powinien był jednak zamknąć gębę na kłódkę, bo zostaje obdarowany jednym z najbardziej suczych spojrzeń w życiu. A Lydia, gdy nauczyła się już jego imienia, obdarzała go takimi raz w tygodniu.

\- Mój brat nie zawsze wie co dla niego dobre – zaczyna Laura. – Dlatego jako rodzina musimy chronić go przed błędami, których konsekwencji nie potrafi przewidzieć – dodaje i Stiles wie od tak, że nie rozmawiają już o kawie.

Przynajmniej siedmiu z dziesięciu klientów obserwuje ich teraz otwarcie. Laura mówiła dość cicho, żeby Cindy, pracująca z nim na tej zmianie ich nie usłyszała. Wniosek nasuwa się sam i prawie zwala go z nóg. Do kawiarni przychodzi o dużo za wiele wilkołaków związanych z Hale'ami, żeby czuł się komfortowo. Zastanawia się czy mają jakieś warty, bo niektórzy siedzą przy swoich stolikach w stałych godzinach, a potem na ich miejsce pojawiają się inni.

Zaczyna żałować, że nie ma tu Scotta, który mógłby potwierdzić jego przypuszczenia.  
Laura nie czeka na jego odpowiedź i wrzuca do słoika z napiwkami studolarówkę, a Stiles nie może uspokoić swojego serca.

Twoja siostra niesie dwie latte, nie dała się przekonać, że wolisz americano ;) – wysyła nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Dzisiaj znów zostanę do późna. Pracuję nad klientem. Zobaczymy się w sobotę? – przychodzi w odpowiedzi i Stiles czuje, że jego dzień jednak stał się odrobinę lepszy.  
Sytuacja powtarza się każdego następnego ranka. Laura zamiast Dereka zjeżdża windą z ich biura na jednym z najwyższych pięter biurowca naprzeciwko i zamawia kawy dla ich obojga. Nie rozmawiają, ku uldze Stilesa, bo nie bardzo wie jak miałby w końcu jej odpowiedzieć, a wszystko w nim krzyczy, że powinien jakoś zareagować. Pokazać swoją siłę – jak mówił Rafa, ojciec Scotta. Zachowanie wilkołaków nie jest dla niego nowością – jego przyjaciel jest jednym z nich, a sam też studiował ich rytuały i zwyczaje na zajęciach, ale to nie przygotowało go najwyraźniej do spotkania z Hale'ami.

Trochę żałuje, że Derek tak późno powiedział mu czyim synem jest. Chociaż też nie bardzo wie czy to cokolwiek by zmieniło. Mężczyzna za bardzo mu się podobał, żeby oceniał go po nazwisku, które nosił. A wiedział, że Derek właśnie tego się początkowo obawiał. Umawiali się w kawiarniach i pizzeriach daleko od siedziby firmy, gdzie nikt ich – a przede wszystkim Dereka – nie niepokoił.

Wiedział, że Derek zajmuje jakieś ważne stanowisko w rodzinnej firmie. Zajmował się klientami indywidualnymi, co zabierało mu niekiedy całe tygodnie. I właśnie teraz mniej więcej został znowu wciągnięty w wir pracy. Nie widywali się za wiele od kilku dni, ale nawet dobrze się składało, bo na uczelni zapanowało istne piekło. Ostatni semestr uświadomił nagle wszystkim, że muszą sprężyć się i napisać prace dzięki którym będą mogli jakoś ukierunkować swoje przyszłe plany. I tu znowu pojawiała się przed nim biała plama, bo chociaż wyjazd do Nowego Jorku parę lat temu wydawał się jedynym rozsądnym wyjściem, teraz był rozdarty.

Słowa Erici wciąż powracały do niego ilekroć ze Scottem sprawdzali stan swojego wspólnego konta. Nie byli najbiedniejszymi ze studentów, ale z Derekiem w połyskliwych garniturach nie mogli się mierzyć. Zastanawiał się ile mężczyzna faktycznie poświęcał obecnie. Czy lubił wychodzić do klubów i do kina albo teatru. Stiles nie wyobrażał sobie siebie siedzącego na operze w pogniecionym garniturze, który krzyczał, że szkoła średnia nie była dla niego łaskawa. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że w pracy Dereka musiały odbywać się jakieś przyjęcia, coś co przyciągało klientów i stanowiło spotkania networkingowe. Same konferencje watah, na które Derek nigdy go nie zapraszał odbywały się raz w miesiącu.  
Raz nawet zastanawiał się czy nie powinni zrobić Hale'owi niespodzianki i nie pojawić się z tatuśkiem McCallem, ale odrzucili ten pomysł ze względu na egzaminy. Nie wiedział też co mieliby tam niby robić tak w zasadzie.

\- Stiles, kończymy na dzisiaj – zaćwierkała Cindy, zdejmując swój fartuch.

Dwóch przystojnych mężczyzn jak na zawołanie wstało od swojego stolika i wyszło na ulicę. Tyle, jeśli chodziło o odpowiedź na jego pytanie.

\- Ray liczył utarg. Od tygodnia przynosimy spore zyski. Jeśli sytuacja się utrzyma, dostaniemy premię – ćwierkała dalej kobieta, ale on jakoś nie potrafił się cieszyć.

ooo

Tak naprawdę kielich goryczy przelała Cora. Stiles nie spodziewał się jej spotkać na uczelni, odkąd dziewczyna na pewno wciąż chodzi do szkoły średniej. NYU nie organizowało też dni otwartych ani tym bardziej pokazów dla przyszłych rekrutów, więc czuł już, że coś jest nie tak. Ze Scottem mieli spotkać się za jakąś godzinę w akademiku, ale gdy poczuł dziwne wirowanie wokół, wiedział, że do tego nie dojdzie.

Nie pamiętał czy osunął się na posadzkę biblioteki, ale to nie bardzo było ważne, bo gdy otworzył oczy, Cora spoglądała na niego z bardzo bliska, a głowa bolała go jak diabli.

\- Wiesz, że kulturalnie jest spytać kogoś czy chce z tobą rozmawiać, a nie porywać go z miejsc publicznych? – pyta nawet nie starając się ukryć irytacji, bo to przekroczyło już wszelkie granice.

Nie bardzo wie gdzie są ani kto pomógł dziewczynie, ale to nie jest w tej chwili ważne.

\- Jesteś ostatnią osobą, której pozwolę się pouczać – mówi Cora marszcząc brwi.

\- Zakaz zbliżania do mnie postaram się uzyskać tuż po tym uroczym spotkaniu – odpowiada, starając się podnieść.

Świat się jednak kręci i nie chce zatrzymać.

\- Wiesz co robisz? – pyta dziewczyna nagle zbliżając się do niego z taką prędkością, że to wywołuje u niego mdłości. – Wszystko przez ciebie. Byliśmy szczęśliwi, ale pojawiłeś się ty i Derek cały czas kłóci się z mamą – tłumaczy mu dziewczyna. – I o kogo? O zwykłego człowieka. Przejrzałam twoje akta i nie ma tam nic, nic co mogłoby wesprzeć watahę. Nie przyjęlibyśmy cię nawet jako zwykłego członka, gdybyś się ubiegał o miejsce. A co dopiero do rodziny – dodaje i marszczy twarz z obrzydzeniem.

Stiles wie, że powinien jakoś zareagować, ale wszystko wokół jest zbyt jasne, a Cora porusza się za szybko. Decyduje się pozostać na podłodze, jakkolwiek nie jest niewygodna.

\- Peter zasugerował, że powinniśmy cię spłacić – ciągnie dalej dziewczyna. – Ale jesteś sprytniejszy, prawda? Po co ci kilka milionów, skoro możesz mieć wszystko – dodaje lodowatym tonem. – Nie przewidziałeś jednego. Moja matka cię przejrzała i pociągniesz Dereka za sobą. Ona go wydziedziczy i wyrzuci, i nie zostanie mu nic prócz patetycznego słabego człowieka, jakim jesteś – kończy dziewczyna.

\- Nie chcę waszych pieniędzy – wykrztusza w końcu, czując treść żołądka w gardle.

Cokolwiek by to nie było, Cora musiała znaleźć kogoś przynajmniej z podstawowymi umiejętnościami magicznymi, żeby go odurzyć. Niewiele pamięta już z zajęć, ale ma ochotę wyryć sobie paznokciem w skórze cholerną runę, która powstrzyma go przed zwymiotowaniem na siebie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie chcesz – syczy Cora. – Derek ma się teraz zastanowić czy ten związek ma jakiś sens. Kilka dni w Kolorado u watahy Winstonów powinno rozjaśnić mu w głowie, ale jeśli jednak zdecyduje się porzucić watahę i zostać z tobą, pamiętaj, że nie dostaniesz ani centa – dodaje dziewczyna i nagle jej nie ma.

Stiles nie cierpi wilkołaków. Za ich siłę, za szybkość. Nie myśli teraz jednak o tym wszystkim, bo jedyne na czym może się skupić to to, że Derek go okłamał. Każdy sms, każdy telefon z wyciągu tych kilku dni był kłamstwem, bo Hale wcale nie znajduje się w Nowym Jorku pracując nad klientem. Słowa jak wydziedziczenie, przez ciebie i kłócą się, przewijają się przez jego głowę, gdy wychodzi w końcu z cholernego schowka na miotły w bibliotece uczelnianej i rusza w stronę akademika.

Scott wita go lekko zdenerwowany, bo spóźnił się o kilka godzin na ich maraton Braci Mario.

ooo

Nie może powiedzieć, że unika Dereka. Nie odpisuje po prostu na jego smsy tak szybko jak dotąd. Wie, że to dziecinne, ale nie potrafi się powstrzymać. Nie traktuje opryskliwie Laury, ale ma taką ochotę. Powstrzymuje go tylko duma i świadomość tego, że cholernie potrzebuje tej pracy. Szukanie zajęcia tuż przed końcem studiów byłoby idiotyzmem, więc zaciska zęby i po prostu podaje kobiecie dwie latte, udając, że nie widzi jej skonsternowanego spojrzenia.

Kawiarnia i tak pełna jest członków ich watahy.

Scott obiecał mu, że jeśli poczuje się śledzony będzie odprowadzał go do pracy i nawet załatwi to z Alfą Hale. Dlatego to Stiles jest tym inteligentniejszym i rozsądniejszym, i okłamuje go każdego dnia, że wszystko gra.

Prawda jest taka, że ma dość tego, że ludzie przyglądają mu się na ulicy. Tego, że ktoś obserwuje go podczas godzin pracy i nie spuszcza z niego oka nawet na uczelni. Nie wie czy ma już paranoje, ale jeśli nie – jest na dobrej drodze. Nie jest tchórzem, bo nie biegnie do dziekanatu zaraz po incydencie z Corą, żeby przenieśli go na jakiś kalifornijski uniwersytet. Po prostu przechodzi nad tym do porządku dziennego, bo nie ma innego wyjścia.

Jedyne o co musi zadbać to, żeby Scott się o niczym nie dowiedział i nie powiedział jego ojcu. W Nowym Jorku brakowało tylko jeszcze szeryfa Stilinskiego.  
Umawiają się z Derekiem w niewielkiej pizzerii niedaleko akademika, co wydaje się jak zawsze wygodne. Ale tym razem irytuje go do granic możliwości, bo jest dorosły i ma pracę. Mogliby wyjść w miejsce dla dorosłych, do jakiejś restauracji albo coś w tym stylu. Scott zapraszał Allison w takie eleganckie miejsca jeszcze przed tym, gdy znalazł stałą pracę.

Wszystko zaczyna go denerwować i ma ochotę skomentować lekką opaleniznę Dereka. Na pewno dorobił się jej od pracy w biurze – sarka w myślach, ale przygryza wargi, bo mężczyzna wygląda na wyczerpanego.

\- Jak minął twój tydzień? – pyta z lekkim uśmiechem Derek.

Stiles stara się uspokoić oddech i zagryza wargi.

\- Zwariowany, sporo spraw na uczelni – odpowiada wymijająco. – Jak Kolorado? – pyta w zamian i jeśli dotąd wątpił wyraz kompletnej paniki na twarzy Dereka wyjaśnia mu wszystko.

\- Skąd? – zaczyna mężczyzna i zaciska wargi w wąską kreskę. – Nie chciałem cię martwić – tłumaczy z czymś dziwnym w głosie.

\- Martwić tym, że twoja rodzina nienawidzi każdego włosa na moim ciele? – pyta Stiles odrobinę za wysokim tonem. – Uwierz, że nie jestem tak tępy, żeby tego nie zauważyć – dodaje i natychmiast żałuje, bo oczy Dereka robią się wielkie jak spodki.

\- Ktoś był dla ciebie niemiły? – pyta mężczyzna i Stiles ma ochotę się roześmiać gorzko, bo nie wie dokładnie jak miałby nawet w skali oznaczyć jak bardzo fatalny był ten tydzień. – Obiecałem mojej mamie, że wyjadę i zastanowię się czego dokładnie chcę. Przyznaję, że nie była zadowolona i rozmawialiśmy długo – ciągnie Derek i Stilesowi nagle przypomina się rozmowa z Corą. – Musiałem zastanowić się nad tym czy chcę poświęcić…

\- To nie ma sensu – wtrąca się szybko Stiles, czując gulę w gardle.

Nie bardzo wie dlaczego, ale jego ręce się pocą jak cholera. Chyba jeszcze bardziej niż na urodzinach Petera w tym piekielnym ogródku Hale'ów, który miał wielkość całego Beacon Hills. Nagle dociera do niego, że Derek w swej prostoduszności faktycznie nie chciał go martwić. I chyba wstydził się nawet tego małego kłamstwa, które Stilesa miało trzymać z dala od kłopotów. Co się nie udało i Stiles zaczyna zastanawiać się czy koniec końców nie powinien podziękować Corze. Dziewczyna mimo wszystko chciała ratować przyszłość brata, a intencje w tej chwili wydają mu się najważniejsze.

Stiles wie jak bardzo rodzina i wataha są ważne dla wilkołaków. Jak sama myśl o tym, że mogliby ją utracić boli i widzi na twarzy Dereka wypisaną odpowiedź, zanim mężczyzna ją artykułuje. I nie chce słyszeć, że Derek odda to wszystko, swoją przyszłość i rodzinę dla niego, bo czuje się lojalny albo jest w tej chwili szaleńczo zakochany. Stiles nie chce, aby kiedyś za kilka lat Derek znienawidził go za samotność i za to, że Stiles jednak nie jest wszystkim.

\- To nie ma sensu – powtarza i jego usta stają się suche. – Stracisz wszystko, a to nie jest tego warte – dodaje i te słowa robią coś z Derekiem, bo brwi mężczyzny marszczą się.

\- Wszystko? – pyta Hale o wiele a cicho.

\- Wszystko. Cholerny domek z ogródkiem wielkości mojego miasteczka i prace w firmie, którą lubisz – odpowiada i Derek mruży oczy.

\- I dlatego ze mną zrywasz? – pyta mężczyzna, a Stiles kiwa głową, bo to chyba oczywiste. – Ile musiałbym ci zapłacić, żebyśmy zostali razem? – pyta Derek po krótkiej przerwie i jego głos jest zduszony, ale Stiles ma to w nosie, bo kiedy tylko dociera do niego o co tak naprawdę chodzi Hale'owi, podrywa się na równe nogi.

\- Pieprz się! – krzyczy ignorując uwagę, którą przyciąga. – Pieprz się ty i cała twoja rodzina! – dodaje o kilka tonów za głośno i ma ochotę walnąć Dereka w tą głupią twarz, którą nagle wykrzywia panika.

Najwyraźniej kolejny Hale nie chce sceny, ale Derek przynajmniej nie odurzył go i nie porwał. Ma to gdzieś, bo to cholerny Nowy Jork, gdzie nikt go nie zna i może rozpłynąć się w powietrzu.

Wyrywa rękę, gdy Derek chwyta go za nadgarstek i kieruje się do wyjścia, słysząc w uszach tylko pulsującą krew. Ma ochotę wrzeszczeć i płakać, a najchętniej uderzyłby coś, co zresztą robi, gdy Derek wybiega za nim na ulicę przed pizzerią.

Ból jest przytłaczający, ale przynajmniej pozwala mu wrócić do zmysłów.

\- Pieprz się! – powtarza Derekowi prosto w oczy i traktuje go po twarzy sprejem z tojadem, który dostał dla żartu od Scotta. Data ważności chyba nie minęła, bo mężczyzna pociera twarz i Stiles może zniknąć w kolejnej alejce nieśledzony.  
Scott spogląda na niego przerażony i zabiera go do szpitala.

ooo

Złamana ręka jest wybawieniem, bo nie musi iść następnego dnia do pracy. Scott podrzuca Rayowi jego zwolnienie i stoi w progu z założonymi na piersi rękami. Ostatni raz tak wyglądał, gdy zastanawiali się wspólnie nad przeprowadzką.

Przedostatni, gdy papa McCall złożył im nieoczekiwaną wizytę.

Stiles wie, że nie jest dobrze.

\- Wytłumaczysz mi co doprowadziło do tego, że uderzyłeś Dereka? – pyta cicho Scott.

\- Był przed kawiarnią – stwierdza Stiles, bo to w tej chwili staje się nagle oczywiste.

Scott kiwa tylko głową na potwierdzenie jego podejrzeń.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nim? – pyta Stilinski.

\- Nie. Powiedziałem mu, że jeśli się do ciebie zbliży, powiem twojemu ojcu. To zabawne, ale podziałało – mówi, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Wie, że to jest równoznaczne z zakazem zbliżania do mnie – informuje go Stiles.

Scott przenosi ciężar z jednej nogi na drugą i spuszcza głowę, wgapiając się w podłogę, co wydaję się dziwne. Nigdy wcześniej nie zachowywał się tak cicho i Stiles trochę nie bardzo wie jak to teraz odczytywać.

\- Jeśli cokolwiek ci zrobił – zaczyna nagle Scott i urywa. – Jeśli na ciebie naciskał albo…

\- Zerwaliśmy. Nie jesteśmy już razem – wyjaśnia szybko, a potem odchrząkuje. – Uderzyłem go, bo… Jest taki sam jak reszta – dodaje i sięga po kolejną tabletkę.  
Ręka wciąż go boli jak cholera, ale nie może zażywać zbyt wielu leków, więc ograniczył je do koniecznego minimum. Scott cały dzień starał się jakoś odciągać jego ból, ale w końcu musiał iść na zajęcia. Nie mógł nawet do niego napisać odkąd wyłączył telefon.

\- Wyłączyłeś komórkę – dodaje Scott zerkając na szafkę sugestywnie.

\- Upiłeś się i prawie podpaliłeś rezerwat, gdy pokłóciłeś się z Allison – przypomina mu bez mrugnięcia okiem i chłopak kiwa głową.

\- Derek jest dupkiem – stwierdza nagle Scott, kompletnie zaskakując go. – Takim totalnym dupkiem – ciągnie dalej. – Myślę, że powinniśmy spalić wszystkie wasze wspólne zdjęcia jak na tych filmach dla nastolatek.

\- Nie mamy wspólnych zdjęć – odpowiada spokojnie i to coś w jego klatce piersiowej zaczyna utrudniać mu oddychanie.

ooo

Jego ojciec jest niezadowolony. Nic dziwnego, o złamanej ręce dowiaduje się tydzień po fakcie. Melissa udziela mu wskazówek przez telefon co powinien robić, żeby skóra go tak nie swędziała. Scott kupuje mu bandanę, na której wiesza rękę i wcale nie czuje się z tym tak trendy jak powinien.

Jego grupa jest tak zagoniona zbliżającymi się egzaminami i sprawdzianami umiejętności, że żyją w zasadzie w bibliotece. Stiles czasami obraca się i zerka wokoło nerwowo, ale od prawie tygodnia nie widział żadnego Hale'a z Derekiem na czele i prawie ma ochotę skakać z radości. Na dobrą sprawę nie podejrzewał, że taki urlop wpłynie na niego uspokajająco.

Scott nie pyta, ale Allison nie ma takich skrupułów. Dziewczyna nawet poinformowała Lydię o tragicznym zerwaniu i Martin teraz wisi na jego telefonie po kilka godzin dziennie, dzielnie przypominając mu o tym jak wielkim frajerem jest. Ona poszła na Stanford i cały czas miała nadzieję, że znajdą się tam oboje. Czasami Stiles żałuje, że wyjechał z Kalifornii. W domu wszystko wydawało się łatwiejsze.

To trochę dziwne jak działają watahy. Nigdy dotąd nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy aż w takim stopniu. Oczywiście mieli podstawy na zajęciach, ale nigdy nie sądził, że pozna moc więzi na własnej skórze. Odkąd połączyli się ze Scottem jego iskrą, wszystko było bardziej wyraźne, ale dopiero ostatnie tygodnie pokazały mu jak ważna jest stabilność. Jak bardzo ważne jest, aby w watasze nie było sekretów.  
Scott lgnie do niego instynktownie, jakby chciał polizać rany chorego towarzysza. To wydaje się tak pierwotne, tak fundamentalne, że Stiles już w myślach zaczyna przygotowywać tematy swoich przyszłych dysertacji.

Teraz prawie się nie rozstają i to jest dziwnie kojące wiedzieć, że nie jest w tym wszystkim sam.

Tydzień mija prawie niezauważalnie i gdy wychodzą z uczelni ostatnią osobą, którą Stiles spodziewał się spotkać jest Talia Hale. Kobieta wysiada z wyglądającego na drogi samochodu, ewidentnie kierując się w ich stronę. Stiles zdusza w sobie chęć ucieczki i po prostu ściska mocniej plecak.

\- Co jest? – pyta Scott wyczuwając niemal natychmiast jego zdenerwowanie.

\- Obawiam się, że ja jestem powodem dyskomfortu twojego przyjaciela – odpowiada kobieta niezrażona. - Stiles mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz chwilę, aby ze mną porozmawiać – mówi i to wcale nie wygląda jak prośba.

Scott zaciska pięści, jak zawsze gdy w promieniu kilku metrów od nich znajduje się inny wilkołak.

\- Niestety pani Hale spieszę się na zajęcia – kłamie i po jej minie widzi, że to wychwyciła.

\- To zajmie tylko chwilę – zaczyna kobieta. – Chcę zaprosić cię na urodziny mojej córki, Laury – dodaje i Stiles sztywnieje w miejscu.

\- Nie jesteśmy z Derekiem razem - mówi powoli i Talia nie wygląda na zaskoczoną. – Przykro mi, ale jeśli zamierza pani jakoś manipulować mną, czego w tej chwili nie ogarniam, niestety muszę odmówić – dodaje.

Oczy kobiety błyskają czerwienią przez krótki moment, a jej usta układają się w cienką kreskę. Stiles ma wrażenie, że Talia za chwilę wyskoczy na niego i wyciągnie kły, ale kobieta opanowuje się i uśmiecha sztucznie.

\- Odmawianie alfie na jej terenie nie jest rozsądne – informuje go matka Dereka.

\- Nie jestem twoim podwładnym. Nie jestem wilkołakiem i nie dotyczą mnie wasze prawa – odpowiada. – Jeśli będziesz próbowała wywrzeć na mnie jakikolwiek wpływ, poinformuje o tym odpowiednie władze – dodaje i kobieta teraz faktycznie wygląda na wściekłą.

Jej uśmiech jednak staje się jeszcze szerszy, gdy zwraca nagle swoją całą uwagę na Scotta, który w pozycji gotowej do obrony lub ataku, stoi po jego prawej. Nozdrza kobiety rozszerzają się na krótką chwilę, gdy wciąga więcej zapachu i unosi brwi.

\- Z jakiej watahy jesteś? – pyta bez ogródek Talia i Stiles czuje, że cała krew odpływa mu z twarzy.

Scott porusza się niespokojnie.

\- To skomplikowane – odpowiada w końcu chłopak.

\- Jak się nazywasz? – Talia tym razem żąda odpowiedzi i podnosi do góry rękę, gdy Stiles chce się wtrącić. – On jest wilkołakiem i znajduje się na moim terytorium. Mam prawo wymagać od niego odpowiedzi – poucza ich.

\- Nazywam się Suarez – wykrztusza w końcu Scott i Talia marszczy brwi.

\- Nie ma takie watahy – odpowiada kobieta.

\- Mój alfa nie żyje – dodaje Scott i sytuacja z minuty na minutę staje się tylko gorsza.

\- Nie masz prawa przebywać na terytorium watahy bez uprzedzenia o tym jego alfy. Omegi…

\- Nie jestem omegą – wtrąca się Scott pospiesznie i błyska swoimi niebieskimi tęczówkami.

Talia nie wydaje się usatysfakcjonowana.

\- Meldować o swojej obecności na terytorium muszą jedynie ci, którzy mogliby być uważani za zagrożenie. Jest to bardziej kwestia dumy watahy niż… - zaczyna Stiles i kobieta patrzy na niego znudzona.

\- To ja ustalam kto jest zagrożeniem. – Nie pozwala mu nawet dokończyć. – Obu was widzę w ten weekend na urodzinach mojej córki. Wtedy pan Suarez wytłumaczy się z obecnej sytuacji – dodaje i bez słowa pożegnania odchodzi do samochodu.

ooo

Kiedy stoi ponownie przed wejściem do ogrodów Hale'ów tym razem ma na sobie tenisówki i dżinsy. Scott natomiast wydaje się bardziej zdenerwowany niż przed spotkaniem z rodzicami Allison. To głupie, ale Stiles mu się nie dziwi. Dwa dni spędzili wyszukując informacje na temat Hale'ów i nie znaleźli niczego dobrego. Wataha objęła panowanie nad cały stanem na drodze wojny i nie brali jeńców.

Talia wydawała się kwintesencją ich siły i politycznego zmysłu.

Stiles waha się i poprawia ułożenie ręki, która w słońcu zaczyna się po prostu pocić. Scott spogląda na niego niepewnie, więc uśmiecha się sztucznie.

\- Nie pozwolę mu się do ciebie zbliżyć – obiecuje jego przyjaciel.

\- Ostatnim razem powiedzieliśmy sobie już wszystko – kłamie.

Scott popycha go do przodu, samemu wchodząc do środka i niemal natychmiast Stiles ma ochotę się wycofać. Jeśli sądził, że na urodzinach Petera było sporo osób, nie wie jak nazwać to zbiegowisko. Kilka twarzy rozpoznaje z kawiarni, więc stara się trzymać głowę nisko, prowadzony przez Scotta. W planach mieli szybkie odnalezienie Talii, przekupienie jej jakąś księgą, którą znaleźli w antykwariacie i powrót do akademika.

Teraz, gdy wszyscy na nich spoglądają, czuje, że to im się nie uda.

Kobieta wychodzi do nich i Stiles ma wrażenie, że zaraz zostanie ugryziony, ale Talia pochyla się do pocałunku, który zostawia na jego policzku ślad szminki.

\- Pani Hale – wita się trochę zaskoczony.

\- Stiles, mówmy sobie po imieniu – mówi kobieta.

Nie bardzo wie jak powinien na to zareagować, więc po prostu wręcza jej opakowaną w ozdobny papier księgę.

\- To dla Laury? – dziwi się Talia.

\- Nie, dla pani – odpowiada, ignorując jej zmarszczone brwi. Nie wie czy to ze względu na to, że nie przeszedł z nią na ty, czy to kwestia podarku, ale ma to w nosie. – Za Scotta – dodaje i kobieta chwyta w lot.

\- Rozumiem, że liczyłeś, że się wymkniecie – mówi Talia trafiając w sedno. – Mogłoby to zostać potraktowane jako obraźliwe. Wypada zostać chociaż na zabawy dla młodzieży, które przygotował Peter. Z okazji urodzin każdego moich dzieci przygotowujemy specjalny turniej, który ma pokazać umiejętności wilkołaków i wyłonić zwycięzców – ciągnie dalej kobieta.

Scott przysuwa się do niego instynktownie bliżej, jakby wyczuwał zagrożenie i Stiles zaczyna żałować, że Talia w ogóle postanowiła zniżyć się do rozmowy z nimi. Czegokolwiek by teraz nie zrobili, będą balansować na bardzo cienkiej linii w obecności prawie całej jej watahy.

\- Myślę, że z przyjemnością wezmę udział w tych zdaniach – odzywa się Scott. – Nigdy nie miałem okazji, więc to będzie chyba ciekawe doświadczenie – dodaje i Stiles nie musi mieć wilkołaczego słuchu, żeby wiedzieć, że jego przyjaciel kłamie.  
\- Przydzielimy ci partnera. Zadania wykonuje się w parach – zaczyna Talia i Scott kiwa przecząco głową.

\- Mój przyjaciel i ja zawsze byliśmy jedną drużyną – mówi chłopak, obejmując Stilesa ramieniem. – Jeśli członek watahy jest kulawy i słaby nie zostawia się go na pastwę losu – stara się zażartować.

Słowa jednak brzmią niezwykle prawdziwie i Stiles jest cholernie dumny ze Scotta. Chociaż nazwał go kulawym i słabym.

\- Jeśli będę musiał, ściągnę gips – dorzuca Stilinski, widząc minę Talii, ale kobieta kiwa głową bez przekonania.

\- Pierwsza część jest bardziej na inteligencję i szybkość. Druga ma sprawdzić sprawność i organizację działania – tłumaczy matka Dereka, a potem odwraca się do tłumku, który zgromadził się za jej plecami. – Powitajmy kolejną drużynę – ogłasza. – Za chwilę startujemy, więc proszę się przygotować.

Dwuosobowych grup jest sześć. Z każdej drużyny jedna osoba zostaje na starcie, który jest też metą i czeka na wskazówki, które ma za zadanie odnaleźć partner. Po siedmiu powrotach powinni znaleźć odpowiedź na to, gdzie ukryto faktyczne fanty. Zmysły Scotta nie działają jeszcze tak dobrze jak pozostałych. Jego przyjaciel w końcu został ugryziony przed kilkoma laty, a nie urodził się jako wilkołak jak w przypadku pozostałych. Wydać to w różnicy czasu, gdy przynosi drugą wskazówkę. Nie robi im to jednak wielkiego problemu, bo Stiles widzi już wzór.

Istnieje legenda o protoplaście Hale'ów, który podążał za wschodem słońca, aż dotarł do wielkiego drzewa nad strumieniem i tam otrzymał Dar. Stał się pierwszym wilkiem i od tego czasu rodzina przejęła panowanie nad terytorium. Stiles wylicza gdzie mniej więcej następnego dnia powinno wzejść słońce i chociaż wie, że nie ma pozostałych wskazówek postanawia zaryzykować.  
Słyszy jak Peter żartuje na uboczu, że Scott pomylił kierunki, ale dziesięć minut później odzywają się nieśmiałe brawa, gdy jego przyjaciel wraca z niewielkim puzderkiem.

\- Jeden zero dla Beacon – ogłasza Stiles i przybijają sobie piątkę, bo to chyba pierwszy konkurs, gdzie naprawdę udało im się cokolwiek osiągnąć.

Peter nie wygląda na wściekłego, gdy zabiera od Scotta pudełko, ale bardzo długo patrzy na Stilesa, co wcale mu się nie podoba. Pozostałe drużyny wracają i zaczynają się spory czy ich zwycięstwo nie jest oszustwem, bo przecież Scott nie przyniósł na metę wszystkich wskazówek.

Talia rozstrzyga wszystko na ich korzyść, twierdząc, że w zasadzie nie było takiego regulaminowego wymogu. Hale'owie wymieniają pomiędzy sobą spojrzenia i Stiles pierwszy raz od godziny dostrzega brak Dereka. Nie bardzo wie co o tym myśleć, ale dochodzi do wniosku, że może to i lepiej, bo nie wie też jak powinni się teraz zachowywać w stosunku do siebie.

\- Mój umysł i twoje mięśnie! – dodaje Stiles i od razu wie, że mają przechlapane, gdy podążają za resztą drużyn do niewielkiej dolinki.

Nagle już rozumie dlaczego Derek miał tyle mięśni. W ogrodzie Hale'ów znajduje się niewielki obóz szkoleniowy z przeszkodami wysokimi jak dom i zjeżdżalnią nad wielkim bajorem. Jeśli ktoś wyląduje w środku, impreza jest dla niego skończona.  
Pierwsza drużyna, dwóch rosłych bliźniaków, pokonuje ścianę drewna nie korzystając nawet z liny. Jeden podrzuca drugiego do góry, a potem, gdy tamten jest już bezpiecznie usadowiony, podciąga brata. Są jak sprawnie działający mechanizm.

Erica ze swoim czarnoskórym przyjacielem nie mają też większość problemów.

Nikt nie mierzy tutaj czasu, więc musi się liczyć coś innego. Jak technika czy gracja. Obaj ze Scottem zatem na pewno oblali, o ile uda im się ukończyć w ogóle to zdanie. Jedynym plusem wydaje się to, że jeśli wylądują w bajorze, będą mogli wrócić do domu.

W końcu nadchodzi ich kolej i Scott spogląda na niego nieufnie.

\- Dasz radę? – pyta jego przyjaciel.

\- Kto ja? – prycha Stiles udając nonszalancję. – Kto, jeśli nie ja dałby radę! – dodaje odrobinę za głośno i Scott uśmiecha się krzywo.

\- Tylko się nie zabij – mówi i chwyta za linę, kiedy jest w połowie, Stiles orientuje się, że przez cholerny gips nie chwyci jej oboma rękami, więc nie ma szans na wspinaczkę.

\- Czekaj! – krzyczy, ale Scott odwraca się już w jego stronę i wyciąga rękę.

Stiles chwyta ją bez wahania i jednym płynnym ruchem zostaje zarzucony na przeszkodę.

\- Przytyłeś od ostatniego razu – narzeka Scott. – Zero chrupków i konsoli. Zaczynami wychodzić na siłownię.

\- Co? Teraz jesteś moim osobistym trenerem? – pyta Stiles, balansując na krawędzi. – Gdyby nie ten gips wspiąłbym się sam – sarka.

Scott nie udaje nawet, że go to nie bawi.

\- Stiles, ty masz problemy nawet z wejściem po schodach – żartuje jego przyjaciel i z gracją przechodzi po kłodzie zawieszonej w powietrzu.  
Stiles podąża za nim, o wiele wolniej, skupiając się na konarze drzewa przed sobą, do którego dotarł już Scott. Udaje mu się prawie bez problemu i wtedy słyszy krzyk, i złorzeczenie. Kątem oka dostrzega wychodzącą z błota Ericę i tylko ostatkiem sił nie śmieje się z jej blond włosów, które przylegają jej teraz do czaszki.

Scott czeka na niego i przeczołgują się przez coś, co do złudzenia przypomina jeden z labiryntów rurowych na placach zabaw. Żaden z nich nigdy nie miał klaustrofobii, ale Stiles i tak czuje się nieswojo. Teraz, kiedy wychodzą na światło dzienne, Scott bez wahania dotyka jego sponiewieranego gipsu i odwiązuje jego bandanę, żeby uwolnić rękę.

Przed nimi ostatnia przeszkoda i Stiles wcale nie czuje się z tym dobrze. Pomiędzy nimi a kolejną półką jest tylko wolna przestrzeń i lina, na której znajduje się metalowa rurka. Peter z wrednym uśmieszkiem, uświadomił im, że tylko jedna osoba ma prawo jej użyć. A dokładnie to jej dotykać.

\- Jedziesz – mówi Scott i Stiles kiwa przecząco głową, bo odległość pomiędzy jedną a drugą półką nie jest na tyle duża, żeby wilkołak jej nie pokonał, ale przez linę, Scott nie będzie mógł wyskoczyć wysoko.

Sam kąt spadania sugeruje, że jego przyjaciel spotkałby się z deskami poniżej i nie miał czego chwycić, co oznaczałoby odpadnięcie od ściany i bajoro. Pomijając, że do jazdy na linie potrzeba dwóch rąk.

\- Ty jedziesz, a potem mnie złapiesz. Ja nie mam szans złapać ciebie – tłumaczy Stiles i zerka w dół, zaskoczony tym, że nikt już prawie nie obserwuje startów pozostałych drużyn, a wszyscy zebrali się pod bajorem obserwując ich upadek. – Popatrz na linę. Jest umieszczona tak, że nie będziesz mógł wznieść się zbyt wysoko, więc grawitacja cię pokona, a dalej masz tylko deski. Możesz oczywiście wbić się w nie pazurami, ale pamiętasz co stało się ostatnim razem – przypomina i Scott czerwieni się lekko.

Ostatnim razem jego przyjaciel utknął w ścianie domu swojej narzeczonej i dzwonił do niego spanikowany. Musieli usunąć całą deskę, z czego Chris Argent był wyjątkowo niezadowolony.

\- Ufasz mi? – pyta Stiles, widząc jego niezdecydowanie.

\- Pytanie bardziej czy ty mi ufasz, że cię złapię – mówi Scott i uśmiecha się krzywo. – Wiedziałem, że masz coś do udowodnienia – dodaje, zerkając w dół i Stiles wzrusza ramionami. – Pokażmy im beacon style! – krzyczy to samo hasło, które wymyśliły ich cheerleaderki podczas meczy lacrosse'a i rzuca się na metalową rurkę.

Na dole zaczyna panować niemałe poruszenie, gdy Stiles cofa się do tyłu. Jest pewien, że przynajmniej część z gapiów uznała, że wycofał się z gry, ale on się tylko rozpędza, a potem skacze z wyciągniętą przed siebie lewą ręką. Jest pewien, że jego oczy są zamknięte, bo nawet jeśli widziałby dłoń Scotta nie zrobiłoby mu to większej różnicy. Nie ma, aż tak dobrego refleksu.

Prawie krzyczy z ulgi, gdy Scott faktycznie łapie jego rękę. Szarpnięcie nie jest przyjemne, ale po chwili jest już wciągany wyżej. W ostatnim momencie w zasadzie dostrzega, że nie są na kładce sami, ale nim zdąża cokolwiek powiedzieć, jeden z bliźniaków popycha Scotta i spadają w dół.

Jego przyjaciel jakoś w powietrzu przekręca ich tak, że to on jest pod spodem, ale to nie jest ważne, bo nie spotykają się z bajorem.

\- Co do cholery? – wyrywa się komuś na widowni.

\- Stiles? Stiles? Wszystko ok? Stiles? – panikuje Scott, bo lądowanie nie było całkiem miękkie.

Unoszą się na centymetry nad powierzchnią stawiku, a jego cała klatka piersiowa jest żywym ogniem.

\- Musimy zejść, Scott – wydusza z siebie i jego przyjaciel jest na tyle przytomny, żeby nie wykonywać zbyt gwałtownych ruchów. W ślimaczym tempie zsuwającą się po pęcherzu z magii i Stiles jest pewien, że uderzył w klatkę Scotta twarzą przy upadku, bo boli go cała szczęka. Ma nadzieję, że nie ma wstrząśnienia mózgu, bo świat wiruje o wiele za bardzo.

\- Co to jest? – pyta Scott, gdy są prawie u kresu wędrówki.

\- Runa ochronna – odpowiada przez zęby i czuje jak magia poddaje się. – Skacz! – rozkazuje i chłopak pociąga go za sobą.

Koniec końców lądują na mokrej trawie, a Stiles wyciąga z kieszeni połamaną drewnianą tabliczkę.

Kruszy ją na drobne kawałeczki i wyciera resztki o spodnie, nie przejmując się drzazgami. Scott tymczasem mówi coś do niego, dotykając jego głowy i stara się zawiesić na temblaku jego rękę.

\- Nic mi nie jest – odpowiada, żeby uspokoić przyjaciela, ale ten albo nie słyszy, albo nie chce wierzyć.

Kiedy Scott się w końcu odrywa od niego, Stiles ma ochotę odetchnąć z ulgą, dopóki nie słyszy charakterystycznego warknięcia, które z kolei oznacza tylko kłopoty. Bliźniacy musieli zejść w końcu z wierzy, bo jeden z nich wygląda na zmartwionego, a drugi – ten ewidentnie pozbawiony wyrzutów sumienia – na rozbawionego.

\- Ty! – warczy Scott, ruszając nagle w kierunku wilkołaków. – Przez ciebie Stiles prawie się połamał! – dodaje o wiele za głośno jak na ból głowy Stilesa, który właśnie nadciąga.

\- Nie mogliście wygrać wszystkich konkurencji – odpowiada jeden z bliźniaków z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem.

\- Myślisz, że obchodzi nas wygrana? – pyta Scott z niedowierzaniem i na jego twarz wkrada się obrzydzenie. – Mogłeś skrzywdzić mojego przyjaciela, dupku! Jest człowiekiem! – warczy chłopak.

Stiles w końcu podnosi się z zimnej trawy, ignorując dłoń, którą ktoś mu podaje. Po swoim własnym trupie dotknie z własnej woli Petera Hale'a. Nie jest, aż tak szalony, ani aż tak obolały.

\- Scott – zaczyna, ale jego przyjaciel jest już tak nakręcony, że nie zauważa nawet, że Talia staje między nim, a jednym z bliźniaków.

\- Macie natychmiast się uspokoić – mówi kobieta.

Scott spogląda na nią i przekrzywia głowę, jakby nie był pewien jakiego typu zwierzęciem jest kobieta, a jego oczy błyszczą lodowym błękitem.

\- Ty mu kazałaś to zrobić? – pyta jego przyjaciel bardzo cicho. – Dlatego zależało ci na tym, żeby Stiles się tutaj pojawił? Oni już nie są razem. Nie musisz go krzywdzić, żeby twój drogocenny Derek miał święty spokój – dodaje Scott tym samym niebezpiecznym tonem i Talia spina się.

\- Znaj swoje miejsce, omego – warczy kobieta.

\- Nie jestem omegą – odpowiada Scott z naciskiem na ostatnie słowo. – Jestem betą i mam swoją watahę – dodaje jego przyjaciel, przyciągając go bliżej.

\- Twój alfa nie żyje. Ze względu na moje dobre serce daję ci okazję dołączenia do naszej watahy – mówi Talia i Scott zaczyna śmiać się rozbawiony.

Stiles nie bardzo wie jak powinien się zachować, bo widzi takiego Scotta pierwszy raz. Jego przyjaciel przeważnie jest miłym słodziakiem, więc z Allison muszą pilnować, żeby jego dobre serce nie zostało złamane przez cudze złe intencje. Tym razem jednak Scott stoi wyprostowany i dumny, a coś dziwnego emanuje z niego.

\- Mam watahę – powtarza Scott. – Alfa, który mnie ugryzł, nie żyje. Mam moją własną watahę i nie zostanę omegą niezależnie od tego ile wody upłynie. Jestem betą od pięciu lat – wyjaśnia.

Talia patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem i kręci głową.

\- To nie jest możliwe – wtrąca się Peter. – Musisz mieć swojego alfę, ktoś musi stabilizować watahę. Może ci się wydawać, że stworzyłeś coś takiego z człowiekiem, ale biologicznie…

\- Stiles jest moim alfą – wchodzi mu w słowo Scott.

\- Nie jestem alfą. Jestem człowiekiem – mówi od razu Stilinski, bo najwyższa pora, żeby się wtrącił.

Ostatnim czego chce to incydent międzywatahowy, a Talia i Scott mierzą się wzrokiem, który nie zapowiada nic dobrego. Peter wydaje się nawet bardziej niż zainteresowany.

\- Zabiłeś alfę, który mnie ugryzł, na moich oczach. Oddałeś iskrę, żeby zawiązać między nami więź i prowadzisz mnie od pięciu lat. Wskazujesz kierunek. Możesz tego nie zauważać, ale jesteś moim alfą. Tak cię widzę – tłumaczy Scott i stoją teraz tak blisko, że Stiles czuje magię, która połączyła ich przed pięciu laty.

\- Ale… - zaczyna i nie bardzo wie co powiedzieć, bo Talia spogląda na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- W moich oczach jesteś alfą – powtarza Scott spokojniej. – Dlatego tylko ty mnie uspokajasz i tylko ciebie słucham – dodaje. – Dlatego nie mogę dołączyć do twojej watahy, bo nie jestem i nie będę omegą – mówi już do Talii Hale, która stoi teraz kompletnie osłupiała. – I twój plan spalił na panewce. Chciałaś, żebyśmy dołączyli do waszej watahy i mogłabyś spokojnie zabronić Stilesowi spotykania z Derekiem – sarka nagle Scott. – Nie powiedział mi, co mu powiedzieliście, ale wiem kiedy wracał śmierdząc magią i wilkołakami. Nie spotykał tylu wcześniej – dodaje.

\- Scott – wtrąca się Stiles. – Odpuść. Po prostu wychodzimy – mówi szybko i chce pociągnąć za sobą przyjaciela, ale ten nie rusza się.

Stoi dalej naprzeciwko Talii Hale i spogląda jej prosto w oczy.

\- Nie dostrzegacie jaki jest cudowny, bo jest dla was tylko kupką kości. To inteligentna, ale łamliwa kupa kości, która skopała więcej tyłków niż niejedno z was – ciągnie dalej Scott. – Uznaliście, że jest niegodzien członka waszej watahy. Nie musiał mi tego mówić. Znam was, jestem jednym z was. Stiles jest najodważniejszym człowiekiem jakiego znam nie dlatego, że zabił alfę, który próbował zmusić mnie do zaatakowania własnej matki, ale dlatego, że wrócił po mnie, gdy to cholerne truchło płonęło, a ja nie dawałem sobie rady z instynktami – dodaje i chwyta mocniej za jego rękę. – Odrzucił więcej propozycji Daru niż jesteście sobie w stanie wyobrazić, bo dobrze czuje się w swojej skórze, czego większość z was nie potrafiłaby powiedzieć o sobie. Nie znam nikogo bardziej lojalnego – kończy i Stiles jest pewien, że zaraz jednak dojdzie do jakiegoś incydentu międzywatahowego, bo Talia wygląda na ogłuszoną tym małym przemówieniem.

\- Nigdy nie twierdziłam, że Stiles nie jest godzien jakiegokolwiek członka naszej watahy, ale mamy polityczne zobowiązania – wtrąca kobieta i Scott uśmiecha się tak cynicznie, że Stiles zaczyna się zastanawiać czy jego przyjaciel nie przesiąkł w pokoju sarkazmem.

\- Odrzucając mojego przyjaciela, odrzuciliście całą Kalifornię i jej watahy – mówi Scott.

\- Nie jesteś alfą Kalifornii – odpowiada Talia, patrząc na niego z politowaniem.

\- Będę pod koniec tego roku – odpowiada Scott i kobieta nie słyszy w jego głosie kłamstwa.

ooo

Jest jednak ewidentnie zaskoczona, co sprawia Stilesowi pewną satysfakcję. Ma w pamięci jednak przestrogi papy McCalla o szafowaniu tego typu informacjami, więc kopie w kostkę Scotta.

\- Wychodzimy, jakkolwiek jestem wdzięczny za tą wspaniałą przemowę, wychodzimy – rzuca i wie, że już trochę za późno, bo krąg wokół zacieśnia się nieznacznie.

\- Rafael McCall nie ma syna – mówi Talia i marszczy brwi.

\- Rafa ma wiele dzieci, ale żadne nie narodziło się wilkołakiem. Odkąd Kalifornia nie była najbardziej stabilnym terytorium w latach jego młodości nie poślubił żadnej kobiety, która była matką jego dzieci – wyjaśnia sucho Stiles. – Scott jest Suarezem po matce i zostałby Suarezem, gdyby ktoś papie McCallowi nie chciał pozabierać ulubionych zabawek. Scott cudem przeżył Dar i teraz jest pełnoprawnym zastępcą.

Talia marszczy brwi ilekroć Stiles używa jednego z własnych zdrobnień na określenie Rafaela. Prawdą było, że nie przepadali za sobą. McCall Senior musiał jednak znosić jego dogryzki, jeśli chciał udobruchać Scotta i skłonić go do współpracy.

Talia wygląda na zmieszaną i ewidentnie nie wie jak do tego podejść. Sytuacji wcale nie pomaga fakt, że Peter wygląda jakby się przednio bawił.

\- Wychodzimy – powtarza Stiles i wie, że tym razem to też się nie uda.

Wszyscy zdają się trwać w dość dziwnym zawieszeniu i nie wie czy nie zostaną zaatakowani. To byłoby niestosowne, bo Rafa może i go nie lubi, ale jakiekolwiek uszkodzenia na Scotcie czy na nim wywołałyby incydent międzystanowy nawet w mniemaniu ludzkiego prawa. Czegoś takiego jego ojciec na pewno by nie odpuścił.

\- Jesteś synem Rafaela McCalla – mówi w końcu Talia i Stiles ma ochotę sarknąć, że dokonała świetnej dedukcji.

Zawsze źle radził sobie ze stresem, a ból dodatkowo uniemożliwia mu trzeźwy pogląd na sytuację.

Scott o dziwo jest mniej spięty i nawet zaczyna uśmiechać się do kobiety, co wydaje się podejrzane.

\- A Stiles będzie moim zastępcą. Przez lata jego rady były dla mnie najważniejsze – dodaje jego przyjaciel.

\- Czy ty próbujesz… - zaczyna Stiles, bo nagle uderza go, że właśnie pomiędzy Scottem i Talią nawiązała się dziwna nić porozumienia.

\- Obiecałem ci, że zawsze będziemy przyjaciółmi. Nie mogę pozwolić im traktować cię jak powietrze, gdy twój iloraz inteligencji przewyższa liczbę członków ich watahy. Pokonaliśmy dzisiaj drużyny złożone z wilkołaków, chociaż masz złamaną rękę. To śmieszne, że wciąż jestem tym chłopakiem z astmą, a ty dzieciakiem, który za wiele gada. Skoro Derek cię nie chciał to niech chociaż wie co traci – kończy Scott i jest cholernie zadowolony z siebie.

\- To ja z nim zerwałem – odpowiada Stiles w końcu i zakrywa twarz, bo naprawdę nie chce na nikogo teraz patrzeć. – To ja z nim zerwałem – powtarza trochę bardziej pokonany.

\- Wróciłeś ze złamaną ręką – zaczyna Scott.

\- Spytał ile musiałby mi zapłacić, żebym z nim został – tłumaczy i widzi jak twarz Scotta ciemnieje. – Na pewno tak nie myśli. To coś co wmówiła mu rodzina. Na pewno chciał mnie też przeprosić, ale to nie ma sensu, Scott – dodaje i patrzy na przyjaciela, który wygląda na kompletnie zaskoczonego. – To nie ma sensu, jak sobie to wyobrażałeś? Jeśli zostałbym w Nowym Jorku, mieszkałbym w jakiejś niewielkiej kawalerce i utrzymywał z niewielkiej profesorskiej pensji, a wieczory spędzalibyśmy z Derekiem przed telewizorem, oglądając teleturnieje – mówi i stara się, żeby głos mu się nie łamał.

\- I co w tym złego? – dziwi się Scott. – Zamierzam robić to samo z Allison.

\- Potem Derek wracałby do swojego mieszkania i swojego życia, a ja zagrzebywałbym się w moich książkach, bo nigdy nie będzie mnie stać na wprowadzenie się do wspólnego mieszkania. Nie z cholernej profesorskiej pensji abstrakcyjnego kierunku, który nie został stworzony po to, żeby zarabiać jakiekolwiek pieniądze. Nie nienawidzę ich dlatego, że oni mnie nienawidzą. Nienawidzę ich za to, że mają rację – dodaje Stiles. – Siedzenie w jakimś zapyziałym mieszkaniu ze mną rozmawiając o sitcomach i tym jak minął nam dzień to nie życie dla Dereka – ciągnie dalej. – A poza tym siedziałbyś w domu sam. Wszystkie watahy na twojej głowie podczas, gdy nie znasz najbardziej podstawowych praw funkcjonowania organizacji tego typu. A jeśli cokolwiek by was zaatakowało? – pyta retorycznie i chyba powinien zamilknąć, ale nie potrafi. – Zanim zrobię jakikolwiek drugi kierunek miną lata, a nie wiem czy mam ochotę znowu przechodzić przez cały egzaminacyjny stres i pracę na dwa etaty, żeby na koniec przekonać się, że szukanie pracy po trzydziestce jest cholerną pomyłką, a moje marzenia legły w gruzach.

\- Stiles – zaczyna Scott.

\- Nie ma dobrego wyjścia. Nie mogłem poprosić, żeby przeniósł się ze mną do Kalifornii, bo tutaj ma całą rodzinę. Nie jest mną i tobą. On ma prawdziwą rodzinę, a nie tylko ojca albo matkę, i sąsiadów, którzy wpadają na Święto Dziękczynienia. Jest realny z krwi i kości, i musi tutaj zostać, bo… Bo wiesz jak wataha jest ważna dla was i… - dodaje, ale głos zamiera mu w ustach, bo kątem oka dostrzega osłupiałego Dereka, który dołączył w jakimś punkcie do swojej matki.

\- Wyjadę z tobą – obiecuje Hale i jego źrenice są tak rozszerzone, że Stiles niemal widzi w nich siebie.

\- Ja… ja… – zaczyna się jąkać, bo w tym wszystkim kompletnie zapomniał o Dereku.

\- Nigdzie nie wyjedziesz – protestuje Talia.

Obaj teraz patrzą na kobietę, która spogląda wokół na zebrany tłumek, który nagle zaczyna się rozchodzić. W ciągu paru sekund zostają we czwórkę i Scott przesuwa się tak, aby oddzielać go od Hale'ów. Talia coś warczy pod nosem, ale to za cicho dla niego, więc zagryza wargę, starając się cokolwiek wywnioskować z reakcji wilkołaków. Nie widzi jednak twarzy Scotta, a Derek porusza bezgłośnie ustami, odpowiadając matce.

\- Wychodzimy – powtarza Stiles, bo ból w jego czaszce zaczyna się nasilać z każdą chwilą, a stres na pewno w tym nie pomaga.

Nie potrafi się zmusić, żeby nie patrzeć na Dereka. Mężczyzna wygląda na zmęczonego, o wiele bardziej niż przeważnie. Ma cienie pod oczami i jego ramiona są nienaturalnie zwieszone.

Stiles zaczyna płycej oddychać i kiedy Scott zaciska dłoń na jego nadgarstku, nagle stojąc o wiele za blisko, orientuje się, że jest na skraju paniki. Ciemnieje mu lekko przed oczami, więc na ślepo robi krok w stronę przyjaciela.

\- Stiles – mówi chłopak ze zmartwieniem w głosie.

\- Wychodzimy. Teraz – udaje mu się wydusić.

Scott łapie go pod ramiona, sadzając na wilgotnej trawie w ostatniej chwili. Chłopak obejmuje go ciasno swoimi rękami i Stiles wie, że zaraz poczuje coś przyjemnie ciepłego. Tę metodę przechodzenia przez ataki paniki udoskonalali przez lata. Czarne żyły na ramionach Scotta prawie też go już nie przerażają.  
Kiedy ponownie jego oddech uspokaja się, na centymetry od twarzy widzi Dereka. Talia obserwuje ich ze swojego miejsca, nieporuszona można byłoby się wydawać. W oczach kobiety znajduje się jednak coś, co niepokoi Stilesa.

\- Już wszystko w porządku? – pyta Derek.

\- Jakby cię to coś obchodziło – sarka Scott, stawiając go jednym płynnym ruchem na nogi.

Stiles nigdy nie lubił tego przyznawać, ale wilkołacza siła jednak czasami się na coś przydawała. Nawet, jeśli chodziło wyłącznie o pionizowanie go lub po prostu ratowanie przed upadkami.

\- Nie bądź dziecinny – karci go zanim zdąża się powstrzymać i nagle sam dostrzega o czym mówił Scott wcześniej. O jego roli jako alfy. Kogoś kto prowadzi i doradza, w tej chwili nawet o tym nie wiedząc.

\- Nic mi nie jest – mówi szybko. – Chciałbym… - zaczyna i zamiera, bo oczy Dereka nie błyszczą błękitem ani zielenią.

Są czystym złotem. Złotem omeg.

\- Derek? – wyrywa mu się z ust i pewnie brzmi to słabo. – Coś ty zrobił? – pyta teraz otwarcie i kątem oka widzi jak Talia sztywnieje, patrząc na nich z mieszanką żalu i czymś co przypomina ból.

\- Nie jesteśmy razem. Nie musiałaś go wyrzucać z watahy. Nigdy się do niego nie zbliżę – informuje kobietę. – Wiem, że się kłóciliście, ale nie mam zamiaru…

\- Sam odszedł – wchodzi mu w słowo Talia.

\- Ty nie chcesz pieniędzy mojej rodziny i ja też ich nie chcę – dodaje spokojnie Derek i uśmiecha się samymi kącikami ust.

Teraz jego zmęczenie ma nagle sens. Stiles pamiętał jak Scott wyglądał na kilka dni po przemianie, gdy walczył ze swoją drugą stroną natury, tą bardziej prymitywną. Noce bez snu, ciągłe przypominanie, że jest też człowiekiem. Miał do tego Stilesa, a Derek najwyraźniej przechodził przez to sam.

\- To nie jest… - zaczyna i nie bardzo wie co powiedzieć. – Nie możesz tak funkcjonować – kończy niemrawo, bo coś zbiera się w jego gardle utrudniając mówienie.

\- Nie będę szaloną omegą. Nie taką, które spotkałeś. Dla rodzonych wilkołaków to jest inne. Muszę walczyć, żeby nie być betą. To nie jest łatwe, ale wykonalne – informuje go Derek, wzruszając ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego. – Jestem słabszy, trochę bardziej zmęczony, trochę bardziej skupiony, ale…

\- Kiedy? – pyta Stiles.

\- Spotkałem Scotta w kawiarni, w której pracowałeś. Pachniała jak moja… jak wataha – poprawia się mężczyzna i Talia przestępuje z nogi na nogę. – Wywnioskowałem, że nie uszanowali mojej prośby i nie dali ci świętego spokoju. Nie wiem co kto ci powiedział, ale… Przepraszam – powiedział ostrożnie Derek. – I to nie jest ważne, bo teraz nic mnie nie wiąże z Nowym Jorkiem i mogę z tobą wyjechać gdziekolwiek chcesz, jeśli chcesz – dodaje szybko wilkołak i patrzy na niego z oczami, które płynnie zmieniają barwę.

Z zielonej na złotą, a z niej na błękit, który ponownie zostaje zastąpiony złotem. Wszystko wreszcie trafia na swoje miejsce i Stiles nie potrafi nie odwrócić głowy w stronę Talii.

\- Chciałaś nas w swojej watasze, żeby on wrócił – mówi z niedowierzaniem, bo teraz to wygląda na logiczne. – Dlaczego nie…

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałam otwarcie, że mój syn, mój jedyny syn porzucił wszystko dla człowieka? – spytała kobieta spokojnie. – Twoja obecność jako partnera przyszłego alfy Hale nie była nam na rękę, przyznaję. Jednak zachowanie watahy było karygodne i wyciągnęłam już konsekwencje odpowiednie do win.

\- Mamo – zaczyna Derek i to w zasadzie trzeci raz, gdy przy Stilesie nazywa tak Talię.

Scott odchrząkuje, zwracając na siebie uwagę. Ma jedną z tych min, które nie wróżą nic dobrego. Chłopak ma tendencje do nieprzemyślanych decyzji i chyba jedną z nich właśnie podjął. Stiles cudem tylko powstrzymuje się przed zatkaniem mu ust ręką. Ta metoda działała cuda, gdy byli w podstawówce.

\- Wataha McCall przyjmie cię do swojego grona – mówi Scott spokojnie i cholera, ale to nie jest naprawdę taki zły pomysł.

Derek wygląda na lekko zaskoczonego i patrzy na Stilesa, jakby u niego szukał odpowiedzi.

\- Nie możesz – zaczyna Talia, podchodząc do nich o wiele za blisko na to, żeby czuli się bezpiecznie.

\- Nie lubię cię – informuje ją Scott krótko. – Twoje decyzje…

\- Nie masz prawa krytykować moich decyzji – wchodzi mu w słowo kobieta. – Jako alfa będziesz musiał podejmować niepopularne decyzje dla dobra watahy. W grupie nie liczy się dobro jednostki, nawet jeśli jest twoim dzieckiem. Dobrego przywódcę cechuje to, że potrafi oddzielić emocje…

\- Nie ufam twoim decyzjom – przerywa jej Scott i coś ognistego błyska w jego oczach. – Nie ufam twoim decyzjom przede wszystkim. A moja propozycja nie jest podyktowana dziecięcą ochotą spłatania figla starszej alfie. Jako przyszły przywódca watah Kalifornii muszę mieć zaufanych, którzy pomogą mi w podejmowaniu decyzji. Derek jest cennym nabytkiem, bo komu miałbym zaufać jak nie partnerowi mojego najlepszego przyjaciela? – pyta Scott i Stiles chyba po raz trzeci dzisiejszego dnia jest z niego dumny. Jego przyjaciel zaczyna faktycznie używać rozumu.

Talia blednie nieznacznie, ale nie wygląda już na wściekłą. Stiles pomyślałby, że jest zmartwiona, ale jej twarz szybko zamienia się w obojętną maskę.

\- Jeśli zostaniesz w Nowym Jorku będziesz partnerem alfy. Nie mamy emisariusza, więc będziesz jedynym dysponującym magią – mówi spokojnie kobieta. – Iskra, którą utrzymujesz tę małą watahę będzie się chciała wyrwać na wolność, gdy pan Suarez stanie się alfą McCall – informuje go, ale to nic nowego. Deaton już wcześniej wytłumaczył mu mechanikę, z jaką utworzyli ze Scottem namiastkę watahy. – Twoja pozycja w watasze Hale'ów będzie niepodważalna i jedyna w swoim rodzaju – dodaje Talia i Stiles nie może przestać mrugać.

\- Nie chcę władzy – mówi słabo. – Myślisz, że chcę władzy? – dziwi się. – Dlaczego do cholery nie zapytasz Dereka co chce zrobić? Gdzie chce iść? – pyta nagle zirytowany.

\- Ponieważ wyraziłem się jasno kilka dni temu. Pójdę tam gdzie ty – odpowiada nagle wilkołak.

\- Tam gdzie ja? – powtarza po nim Stiles i jakoś dociera do niego, że przez całą  
kłótnię Scotta i Talii migrowali w swoim kierunku, bo teraz stoją ramię w ramię.

Alfy; Hale i przyszły McCall wciąż mierzą się wzrokiem i Stilesa jakoś to nie obchodzi, bo cholera, Talii tak bardzo zależy, że chce oddać pozycję emisariusza, żeby tylko zatrzymać syna. A Derek oddycha przez usta jak zawsze, gdy w powietrzu jest zbyt wiele zapachów, zbyt wiele emocji. Nie dotyka go, jakby bał się, że mu nie wolno. Stiles nie jest też za bardzo zaskoczony, bo kiedy widzieli się ostatnim razem potraktował go sprayem z tojadem. Mógł też coś wykrzyczeć nieprzyjemnego. Albo i nie. Nie jest pewien. Zamieszanie jest zbyt duże, a jedyne na czym może się skupić to oczy Dereka, które wciąż przechodzą z jednej barwy na drugą, a potem na trzecią i to jest złe.

\- I będziemy mogli zamieszkać razem? To znaczy nie teraz, ale kiedyś… - pyta słabo, bo gdzieś tam wciąż kołaczą się w jego głowie słowa Erici.

\- Jeśli tylko będziesz chciał – odpowiada Derek.

\- A czego ty chcesz? – pyta, ale mężczyzna zaciska usta w wąską kreskę.

Scott mówi coś do Talii, a ona wydaje się odpowiadać. Nie jest w stanie jednak rozróżnić słów. Nie bardzo go też obchodzi o co się kłócą. Kobieta nie zrobi nic McCallowi, bo musiałaby też zacierając ślady, pozbyć się jego. A Derek na to nie pozwoli. I Talia może robić co chce i jak chce, ale jednak dba. Jakimikolwiek metodami nie próbuje osiągnąć celu.

\- Mój tata mieszka w Beacon. Nie mamy innej rodziny. Musiałby nas odwiedzać – zaczyna, układając w głowie już szczątkowy plan.

\- Chcesz tutaj zostać? – pyta Derek z niedowierzaniem.

\- Kocham cię – mówi po raz pierwszy na głos i uśmiecha się, kiedy Derek splata ich palce.

Scott i Talia kłócą się gdzieś w tle.


End file.
